


En Garde

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine behaves poorly during Combat Class, Kurt decides that he needs to learn the consequences right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde

Kurt adjusted his gloves before heading over to the selection of foils available for combat class that day, handling three to check their balance before choosing one for him and his sub. Stage combat was one of three classes the pair shared that semester, and although Blaine was normally ecstatic for more time together, he had been acting off all week. When Blaine took the foil from his hands with hardly a thank-you, Kurt narrowed his eyes but added it to his mental list to go over later as the professor moved toward them.

“No, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson; after observing the class during our introduction to fencing, I’m going to make pairings myself so people can be more evenly matched,” he said matter-of-factly. “Kurt, how about you give it a go with Marcus?” Kurt nodded at the Dom across the room whom he recognized from his mime workshop elective. “And Blaine, I’d like you to work with Ben over there,” he said, pointing to a short sub who gave Blaine a wave.

“Seriously?” Blaine muttered not-too-quietly under his breath as he sulked over to the corner of the room.

Kurt fumed; this wasn’t his sub. Blaine was almost always good to the point of being ridiculous. Excusing himself briefly, he jogged to the edge of the room under the pretense of grabbing his water bottle. He stopped on the way back to get Blaine’s attention.  “I don’t like your attitude right now, Blaine,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to see any more of it, or the conversation we’re going to have later is going to turn into a punishment right now. Understood?”

Blaine nodded curtly before putting his mask on and getting in position as Kurt returned to his own match. Kurt took a few breaths before beginning, narrowing his focus to lunges, jabs, and dodges. Both he and Marcus received compliments and corrections from their professor as the TA circled around several other pairings. Between bouts, Kurt gave an occasional glance to check on Blaine, observing that his sub was clearly struggling with the maneuvers his partner was using against him. When Marcus left for a break, Kurt was able to watch one of Blaine’s bouts in full. After a halfhearted salute, Blaine immediately threw himself towards his opponent, causing himself to be off-balance and allowing Ben to dart away from him and tap his thigh.

“Reset?” Came Ben’s muffled voice, to which Blaine nodded and hardly went through the motion of a salute before making practically the same move, superfluously swinging his foil and causing Ben to hit him harder than before on his arm out of self-defense.

“Ugh! What the fuck, Ben?!” Blaine shouted before tugging off his mask. Without another look, he turned his back on his opponent and stalked away as he rubbed his arm.

Kurt had seen enough; he tugged off his mask and glared at the back of his sub’s head.

“Blaine – knees. Now.” Kurt’s voice was deadly serious and caught the attention of the entire class in an instant, matches halting as people turned to face them.

Ignoring everyone around him, Kurt calmly placed his foil on one of the racks and rolled his shoulders back a few times before returning to the center of the room. Blaine was in the exact spot he had been when Kurt ordered him to kneel; now facing the opposite wall on his knees looking far too stiff to be his natural submissive pose.

“Come here.”

Blaine took a breath before slowly putting his hands on the ground and turning around to crawl to Kurt, feeling his Dom’s eyes on him the entire time. Once he reached Kurt’s feet, Blaine paused with his head down before Kurt grabbed a handful of his jacket collar and led him to the side of the room where several punching bags from a previous lesson were stacked.

Kurt took Blaine’s hair roughly and forced his head up. “That was unacceptable. You not only disrespected Ben, you disrespected Hailey. And more importantly, you disrespected me.” Kurt stated each misdemeanor clearly, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Blaine’s eyes darted to the group, where there were murmurs; clearly the attention was still on them and the class hadn’t restarted.

“No,” Kurt said sharply, jerking on his hair again. “You had no problem being rude in front of everyone, and now you’ll take your punishment in front of everyone.”

Blaine’s face flushed as he felt a rush of heat at the idea of a public punishment. “Yes sir.”

“Is there anything else you want to say, Blaine?”

He winced at the harsh tone. “No Sir, I’m just – I’m sorry Sir.”

Kurt smiled; the expression in sharp contrast with the hand still twisted around Blaine’s sweaty curls. “I know you are, sweetheart. And once you take your punishment, everything will be forgiven. Now – pants and underwear down, knees on the bag, elbows on the floor. I’m just going to the closet and I’ll be right back.” Kurt placed a punching bag on the floor before walking away.

Blaine bowed his head and arranged himself into position with his bare ass facing away from the class, which by the sound of clashing foils and murmurs of their professor had resumed. Blaine started at the sound of footsteps near his head, opening his eyes to see not his Dom but Colin, a sub that had been admiring Kurt earlier. Though he didn’t say anything, (Kurt’s protective wrath over his sub was legendary), his condescending smirk before strutting away made a wave of shame and lust engulf Blaine, his cock stiffening further despite the embarrassment.

“Well, well, sweetheart. Is someone enjoying this a little too much?”

Blaine shifted uncomfortably; nothing escaped his Dom’s notice. He waited while Kurt contemplated him in silence until what felt like a cane gently tapped his ass. It took all of Blaine’s discipline not to shy away from what would soon be the source of his punishment.

“Ten good, hard swats will suffice I think, sweetheart.” He teased Blaine’s balls with the cane, which were sitting heavier due to his arousal. “And why are you being punished, Blaine? Speak up so I can hear you.”

Blaine lifted his head from where it was pillowed on his arms, swallowing guiltily. “I was rude to Ben and didn’t fight respectfully- _ah_!” He was caught off guard by Kurt laying the first hit on his right cheek, biting his lip as heads turned toward him with expressions ranging from amused to sympathetic.

After allowing him a moment, Kurt began to tap the same cheek impatiently with the cane.

“One, Sir.” Blaine hurriedly added.

“Good. Don’t forget or I’ll have to add extra. Why else are you in trouble, Blaine?”

“I disrespected Ben’s Domme-”

_Thwack._

“Two, Sir. And I disappointed and disrespected you, Sir.”

 _Thwack_. This time the hit came across his upper thighs, causing a slight hiss before Blaine let out a tight “three, Sir”.

“Very good. Anything else you want to add, you can. And that isn’t an order, okay sweetheart? Just take the rest of your punishment and make sure you count.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Blaine sounded truly relieved.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

_Thwack._

“Four, Sir. And I’ve been really frustrated with myself this week, and I took it out on others and myself instead of going to you with what was bothering me.”

Kurt paused, admiring the trembling body of his sub and the rising welts across his ass. “Very good, beautiful. Anything else?”

“No, Sir.” The response was a whisper.

Breaking his usual routine, Kurt reached forward and gently ran his fingers though Blaine’s hair. He smiled as Blaine leaned into his touch, nuzzling his palm before Kurt pulled back to tap the cane on Blaine’s ass in preparation.

“Six more, Blaine. Count them out, then you’re going to apologize to Ben, and we’ll go into a room for aftercare. Nod if you understand.”

After receiving Blaine’s response, Kurt brought the cane down for another satisfying swat.

“Five, Sir.”

Another hit, the cane now overlapping with existing welts.

“Six, Sir.” Blaine’s voice was becoming strained with each response.

_Thwack._

“ _Ah_ -seven Sir.”

_Thwack._

“Eight. Eight, Sir.” Blaine’s arms were wrapped around his head tightly, their surrounding classmates forgotten in the intimacy of his punishment.

Kurt aimed the last two directly on Blaine’s sit spot.

_Thwack_

“N-nine Sir!” Blaine’s voice broke around his tears.

_THWACK._

Blaine whimpered, curling in on himself instinctively. “Ten, Sir…ten.”

Kurt immediately placed the cane on the ground and got on his sub’s level. “Okay, beautiful. One apology and then you’re done. Do you want to walk, or crawl?”

“Crawl, please Sir.” Blaine’s gaze was fixed on the ground.

“Okay,” Kurt murmured, walking slowly to the corner of the room where Ben was sitting on the ground so Blaine could stay in his wake.

Blaine flicked his eyes up to meet Ben’s, not in submission but in understanding. “I’m sorry for disrespecting you and your Domme.”

“Thank you,” Ben said after looking to Kurt for confirmation. Only a Dom could give forgiveness to their sub.

Nodding his approval, Kurt led Blaine to a small, soundproof room all classrooms were equipped with. Locking the door behind him, Kurt took off Blaine’s jacket and settled him on his stomach on the small loveseat. “Such a good boy for me Blaine, everything is forgiven.”

Blaine relaxed as the sound of his Dom’s voice washed over and surrounded him, letting out a soft moan when his Dom settled a cloth ice pack on his ass.

“My good boy. I’m so proud of you for taking your punishment like that.” Kurt sat on the other end of the loveseat, smiling as Blaine crawled up and buried his head in his Dom’s neck. Kurt adjusted the ice on his sub, running his hand over Blaine’s body and peppering his forehead with kisses. He held his sub closer as Blaine hummed happily, his stiff cock pressed against Kurt’s hip. “Oh. beautiful, do you want me to help you with that?”

Blaine wordlessly shook his head into Kurt’s chest.

“You’re pretty far under aren’t you beautiful?” Kurt cooed as Blaine gave a happy sigh in response.

“mmhm…Sir?” Blaine mumbled, “Can I suck you?”

Kurt’s felt his cock take interest, as he’d been half-hard from seeing Blaine’s response to the humiliation aspect of his punishment. Though his arousal in moments like this was secondary to taking care of his sub, he felt Blaine’s deep need in that moment to serve him. “Of course you can, beautiful,” Kurt answered, sliding back to pull his pants down. He smiled proudly as Blaine immediately went to mouth at his clothed cock. “That’s it…good boy.” Kurt leaned his head back and allowed Blaine to worship him at his own pace, groaning as Blaine pulled down his skin-tight briefs he wore for combat with his teeth to expose his cock.

Blaine took a moment to inhale his Dom’s scent, letting it overwhelm him as his mind continued to float.

_Safety. Love. Comfort. Protection. Forgiveness._

“…Blaine?” His Dom’s voice gently nudged him, reminding him of his task. “Keep going, beautiful.”  

Blaine kissed wetly up his Dom’s cock before sinking down until his lips touched the top of his hand, dragging back up with as much suction as he could manage.

“Yes –  _mmm_  – baby. Love your mouth.” He groaned again as Blaine hummed before deep throating him, the vibrations and pressure bringing Kurt closer to the edge. “Fuck, yes –  _oh_  – yes.”

Blaine was desperately breathing through his nose, eyes watering as Kurt’s hips pumped harder into his throat. He closed his eyes, focusing on how  _good_  it felt to be serving his Dom and being used as he tried to suck harder in between Kurt’s thrusts.

His Dom was lost in his own pleasure, one hand resting gently on Blaine’s head and his eyes closed. “Made for my cock, beautiful. Gonna come – fuck – gonna swallow my come baby?” His sub’s answering whine brought him over the edge, and Kurt arched his back as his muscles tensed and he spilled down Blaine’s throat.

Kurt came down from his orgasm to his Blaine lazily licking the come off his cock. He shifted from oversensitivity. “Come up here, love.”

Blaine crawled up and slumped on his Dom’s chest, his own cock still ignored in favor of basking in his submissive glow. “Thank you, Sir, for all of it,” Blaine murmured. He sighed as Kurt held him tight, feeling safe and owned in his Dom’s arms.

“You’re welcome, beautiful,” Kurt said gently. “And I think this week we’re going to talk about this, since it was your first intense public punishment…and I think we might have to move the limits around a bit, yes?” He lifted Blaine’s chin up when he tried to hide his face in his neck.  “Shhh it’s okay baby, there’s nothing wrong with any of that.”

The sub blushed, “I think it’s just you reminding me of my place. With the cane and in front of people…I loved it, Sir.” Blaine smiled as Kurt laid a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“And I think that’s wonderful, love. Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you, Sir. Can…can we stay in here a little longer?”

“We can stay as long as you want, beautiful.”

Smiling, Blaine closed his eyes, allowing the slightly-numbed burn of his ass and the beating of his Dom’s heart to guide him back into the beautiful haze of subspace.


End file.
